challenge kemping
by nonnimELF
Summary: Donghae dan yesung mengikutin kemping yang di adakan sekolah nya namun di pertengahan jalan mereka tersesat apa aja yg mereka lakukan saat tersesat. Haesung yehae donghae dan yesung


Ini ff tantangan dari ELFturtlefisth yang hanya di kasih waktu 8 jammaaf ya kalau baca nya typo dan cerita kurang nyambung hehehe maaf saol nya ni ff tercepat aku buat nya hanya 8 jam

Di sebuah aula senior high school berkumpul banyak siswa siswi mereka akan melakukan kegiatan berkemah.

Di salah satu barisan siswa ada dua namja yang satu manis dan yang satu nya tampan mereka sedari tadi asyik mengobrol tentang apa aja yang akan mereka lakukan di hutan nanti.

"Hyung... Entar di dalam bus nyung harus duduk sama sungie ya karena sungie gak mau lihat nyung duduk sama yeoja genit itu" kata namja manis yang bernama yesung, sambil melirik yeoja-yeoja yang sedari tadi melirik ke arah mereka tapi lebih tepatnya hanya ke arah donghae.

"Ne sungie baby" jawab donghae sambil terseyum mendengar kata-kata namjachingunya yang sedang cemburu itu.

Selang beberapa menit bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke hutan telah datang. Siswa siswi senior high school pun telah masuk ke dalam bus masing-masing.

Beberapa jam kemudia bus yang mereka tumpangin sampai ke hutan.

"Hae hyung bangun kita sudah sampai" kata yesung sambil menepuk pipi donghae yang sedari tadi terlelap.

"Hemmm" jawab donghae sambil mengucek-ngucek mata nya.

"Ayo hyung bangun sungie udah gak sabar ingin masuk ke dalam hutan" ucap sungie sambil megoyang-goyang kan badan donghae.

"Iya-iya ayo kita turun" jawab donghae.

"Tidak sabaran banget sih" guman donghae karena sebenernya dia belum sepenunya sadar dari bangun nya.

"Hyung bicara apa?" Ucap yesung yang sedikit mendengar gerutan donghae.

"Ania hyung gak bicara apa-apa kok mungkin sungie salah denger kali. Ya udah ayo kita keluar katanya kamu sudah tidak sabar mau masuk ke dalam hutan." sangkal donghae karena di tidak mau namjachingunya marah dan langsung megandeng tangan yesung keluar dari bus.

Di luar sudah banyak siswa siswi yang berkumpul mendengarkan pengarahan dari guru pembimbing mereka di dalam hutan .

Setelah guru pembimbing selesai memberi pengarahan mereka memulai perjalanan masuk kedalam hutan.

Di barisan belakang ada dua namja yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan ya itu lee donghae dan kim yesung.

Yesung sangat keret mengandeng tangan donghae dia tidak mau namjachingunya di goda siswi-siswi karena sedari tadi donghae selalu di ganggu siswi -siswi yang tertarik sama donghae

Sedangkan donghae hanya terseyum sambil mengeleng-geleng kepala melihat perlakuan posesiv namjachingunya.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan yesung kebelet pipis.

"Hae hyung..." panggil yesung dengan muka menahan pipis

"Ne sungie ada apa?" Jawab donghae yang masih aja terus berjalan.

"Sungie kebelet pipis hae hyung" ucap yesung

Bukan menjawab donghae malah memberhentikan jalan mereka dan memperhatikan muka yesung yang menahan pipis.

Rasanya donghae ingin ketawa melihat muka namjachingunya yang menahan pipis apalagi kaki yang terus di goyang-goyang kan.

"Hae hyung,,, sungie mau pipis cepetan carikan sungie tempat untuk pipis" kata yesung yang sekarang bener-bener kebelat.

"Karena di sini hyung belum melihat ada nya sungai jadi sungie pipis di sebelah pohon itu" tunjuk donghae ke pohon besar yang di sebelah mereka.

"Pohon itu hyung" kata sungie dengan muka schok karena di suruh pipis belakang pohon.

"Ya" jawab donghae sambil mengagukan kepala nya.

"Tapi hyung entar kalau ada ular nya bagaimana? Sungie takut" kata yesung dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Kan ada hyung entar kalau ada apa-apa sungie tinggal panggil hyung aja. Ya udah sana cepet pipis entar kita di tinggal rombongan bagaimana sungie mau kita kesasar? Kata donghae sambil medorong pelan yesung ke arah pohon itu.

Dengan berat hati yesung berjalan ke arah pohon itu.

"hah akhir nya lega juga" kata yesung yang langsung berjalan ke arah donghae.

"Udah selesai" tanya donghae

"Udah,, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita dan susul teman-teman kita" jawab yesung dengan semangat.

"Ya ayo tapi kayak nya kita udah ketinggalan jauh lihat temen-temen kita udah tidak ada" ucap donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Ah tenang aja hyung, sungie tau kok arah jalan ke tempat kemping kita soal nya tadi sungie dengerin dengan jelas kata guru pembimbing kita" jawab yesung sambil terseyum manis ke arah donghae.

"hyung tidak yakin" ucap donghae sambil mengacak rambut yesung dan berjalan meninggalkan yesung.

"Yak hyung" teriak yesung karena donghae tidak percaya dengan ucapanya dan protes karena rambut nya di acak tapi yang yesung tunjukan bukan ekspresi kesel melainkan ekspresi senang.

Sedangkan yang di teriakin hanya terseyum.

Yesung yang melihat donghae terus berjalan dan ia berlari mengejar donghae dan langsung merangkul lengan donghae sambil mengembangkan seyum manis nya.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan terus bercanda sampai akhir nya mereka tiba di sebuah persimpangan.

"Hyung kok kita berhenti" tanya yesung karena donghae memberhentikan jalan mereka.

"Hyung bingung kita harus pilih jalan yang mana? Karena kalau nanti hyung salah jalan kita bisa kesasar" jawab donghae sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Kalau soal itu sungie tau kok tadi waktu guru pembimbing bilang kalau kita ketemu persimpangan kita belok kanan" ucap yesung dengan yakin.

"Kamu yakin sungie bukan nya tadi kita sama-sama tidak mendengarkan kata-kata guru pembimbing karena kamu terus aja berceloteh" ucap donghae yang masih tidak percaya dengan arah yang di bilang yesung.

"Ih hyung percaya dah sama sungie pasti kita tidak bakalan nyasar kalau lewat sini" ucap yesung sambil menunjuk arah kanan.

"Tapi...hyung"

"Udahlah hyung ayo kita jalan lagi! " ucap yesung yang memotong perkata'an donghae sambil menarik tangan donghae.

Sedangkan donghae dengan pasrah mengikutin langkah yesung.

Mereka terus saja berjalan sampai-sampai tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan waktu sore.

"Hyung kayak nya kita tersesat habis dari tadi kita tidak sampai-sampai" ucap yesung yang merasa takut.

"Ya seperti nya kita bener-bener tersesat mau bagaimana lagi hari sudah mulai malam kita lanjutkan besok lagi hari ini kita berkemah berdua aja di sini" kata donghae sambil menaruh tas yang berisi bahan-bahan perkemahnya.

"Tapi hyung sungie takut entar kalau ada binatang buas atau hantu yang mau ganggu kita bagaimana?" Tanya yesung yang masih berdiri sambil melihat sekeliling dengan ekspersi takut.

Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk mengelurkan barang-barang di tasnya berdiri dan langsung memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan yesung.

"Tenang sungie ada hyung di sini yang akan selalu melindungin mu dari binatang buat atau pun hantu" jawab donghae sambil mencium kening yesung.

Sedangkan yesung yang mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari namjachingunya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan terseyum.

"Cha kita lanjutkan membuat tenda nya" kata donghae setelah melepas ciumannya dari kening yesung.

"Saranghae hyung" ucapa yesung sambil memeluk donghae.

"Nado saranghae" jawab donghae dan membalas pelukan.

"ayo kita buat tenda habis itu cari kayu buat api unggun" ucap donghae sambil melepas pelukannya dan melanjutkan membuat tendanya.

Beberapa menit kemudia tenda yang mereka buat telah selesai.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga" kata yesung sambil duduk di depan tenda.

"Sungie.."panggil donghae.

"Ne hyung" jawab yesung.

"Hyung mau cari kayu dulu sungie mau ikut atau diam di sini"tanya donghae

"Hemm sungie ikut aja hyung, sungie juga takut sendirian di sini apalagi langit udah mulai gelap"jawab yesung sambil melihat ke arah langit.

"Yakin sungie mau ikut apa sungie tidak capek habis buat tenda" tanya donghae karena tidak ingin membuat namjachingunya kecapean.

"Anio hyung asalkan bersama hyung capek sungie hilang" jawab yesung dengan seyuman manisnya.

Mendengar jawaban yesung membuat donghae ikut terseyum sambil membelai pipi yesung.

"Ya udah ayo berdiri kita cari kayu bakar di dekat-dekat sini saja" kata donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu yesung berdiri.

Setelah mengumpulkan kayu bakar.

Donghae dengan telaten membuat api unggun sedangkan yesung sudah duduk di depan tenda mereka sambil memperhatikan donghae yang membuat api unggun.

"Ye api unggunnya udah nyala sini hyung duduk sebelah sungie kita sama-sama melihat api unggun yang hyung buat"teriak yesung sambil menepuk sisi sebelah yesung.

Donghae yang mendengar teriakan yesung langsung berdiri dan memposisikan duduk sebelah namjachingunya.

"Hyung tau kalau ini adalah impian sungie bisa berdua dengan hyung sambil menikmati api unggun dan melihat bintang-bintang di atas sana" ucap yesung sambil memposisikan kepalanya di bahu donghae.

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan sang namjachingun hanya terseyum dan memberikan ciuman di rambut yesung.

Beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam sambil melihat api unggun dan menikmati moment berdua yang mungkin jarang mereka lakukan apalagi kalau sudah berada di area sekolah karena donghae yang terlalu sibuk dengan tugas osisnya.

"kamu kedinginan?" Tanya donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan yesung terus-terusan menggosokan lengannya.

"Ne hyung" jawab yesung sambil terus menggosok-gosokan lengannya.

"Tunggu sini hyung ambilkan selimut" kata donghae sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah dalam tenda untuk mengambil selimut.

yesung yang menunggu donghae mengambil selimut masih dalam posisi memeluk dirinya mencari kehangat.

Sampai dia merasa ada sebuat selimut yang menutupin bagian badan nya.

"Gomawo hyung" kata yesung.

"Ne sudah tidak kedinginan kan" tanya donghae sambil duduk kembali di sebelah yesung.

"Ya tapi hyung kenapa tidak pakai selimut disini dingin hyung entar hyung kalau kedinginan bisa sakit?" tanya yesung.

"selimutnya cuma ada satu buat sungie aja hyung tidak kedinginan kan sudah pakai jaket"jawab donghae dengan membelai rambut yesung.

"Tapi sungie pakai jaket tetap kedinginan, selimut ini kan besar bagaimana kalau kita pakai berdua? Sini hyung deket sungie kita pakai selimut ini berdua sungie tidak mau hyunh sakit" ucap yesung sambil menarik donghae lebih dekat.

Donghae menurutin perintah yesung dan akhirnya mereka berselimutan berdua.

"Na ini kan lebih baik jadi kita tidak akan kedinginan" kata yesung dengan muka cerianya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan merangkul yesung membawa kedalam dekapannya.

"Sungie maaf kan hyung ne kalau selama ini hyung jarang ada buat sungie" kata donghae yang sebenarnya dia tau kalau namjachingunya jarang ia perhatikan.

"Ne gwencana hae hyung asalkan sungie selalu ada di hati hyung sungie udah seneng kok" jawab yesung sambil memeluk donghae.

"Ne sungie salalu di hati hyung karena susah dapat namjachingu yang cerewet,manja dan manis kayak sungie" kata donghae dan mempererat pelukanya.

"Ais hae hyung pintar banget mengombal nya" kata yesung sambil mencubit perut donghae dan meresakan kalau pipinya merona.

"Hyung tidak mengombal emang bener" bela donghae sambil melihat rona merah di pipi yesung.

"Tapi sungie mau tau hae hyung pintar berkata-kata romantis belajar dari siapa bukan nyahae hyung orangnya dingin ya?" Tanya yesung melihat ke arah donghae.

"Mau tau aja.. udah malam waktu nya kita tidur besok pagi kita harus berjalan lagi" kata donghae sambil menyentil hidung yesung.

"Ne hae hyung" kata yesung yang berdiri dan lansung berjalan ke arah tenda di ikutin donghae yang juga masuk karena mereka hanya membuat tenda satu.

"Jaljayo sungie" kata donghae mencium kening yesung dan memposisikan tangannya menjadi bantal untuk namjachingunya.

"Jaljayo hae hyung" jawab yesung sambil mencari posisi nyaman di dalam dekapan donghae.

Kicauan burung membangunkan salah satu namja yang masih tertidur dengan perlahan iya membuka matanya saat pertama yang dia lihat adalah senyuman manis dari sang namjachingu.

"Sungie bangun sudah pagi" kata donghae yang sudah bangun.

"Hemm hyung sungie masih gantuk" gumam yesung sambil memposisikan lebih dalam ke pelukan donghae.

"Tapi sungie kita harus bangun bukannya kita harus mencari teman-temen kita"kata donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi yesung.

"Tapi hae hyung sungie masih bener-bener mengantuk" gumam yesung lagi.

"Ya sudah kalau sungie tidak mau bangun hyung tinggal ne" ancam donghae.

Mendengar ancaman donghae membuat yesung langsung bangun.

"Ais hyung jahat masak mau tinggalin sungie sendiri di sini" kata yesung sambil mempautkan bibirnya.

"Hahasa jangan ngambek sayang hyung hanya bercanda habis sungie suruh bangun tidak mau" kata donghae sambil tertawa melihat ekspersi ngambek yesung yang sangat lucu.

sedangkan yesung tidak menjawab melainkan masih masang muka cemberut dan raut sedih.

"cah kita keluar kita beres-beresin bekas kemah kita terus kita cari tempat kemah yang sebenernya" kata donghae sambil keluar ke dari tenda dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu yesung keluar dari tenda.

Dengan muka cemberutnya yesung keluar dari tenda.

"Sungie udah ya jangan ngambek hyung minta maaf ya" kata donghae yang melihat yesung yang masih memasang wajah ngambeknya.

"Tapi kata-kata hae hyung buat sungie takut kalau hyung bener-bener tinggalin sungie" ucap yesung dan sekarang mata nya sudah berkaca-kaca lagi.

Donghae yang melihat yesung mau menangis langsung membawa yesung dalam dekapanya.

"Cup..cup jangan nangis ne hyung bener menyesal bicara begitu dan hyung janji tidak akan tinggalkan sungie" kata donghae sambil menenangkan yesung.

"Bener ya hae hyung tidak akan bicara seperti itu lagi" kata yesung di sela tangisannya.

"Ne" kata donghae yang menciumi rambut yesung dan mengelus-elus punggung yesung.

Merasa yesung sudah tak menangis lagi donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sekarang kita rapikan ini semua dan kita bergegas cari temem-temen kita" kata donghae dan sambil mencium kedua pipi yesung.

"Ne hae hyung" jawab yesung sambil memberikan ciuman juga di pipi donghae.

Setelah selesai merepikan tempat kemah donghae memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas.

"Ayo sungie kita jalan hyung udah selesai" ucap donghae dan langsung megandeng tangan yesung.

Donghae dan yesung terus berjalan.

"Hae hyung kalau kita tidak ketemu tempat kemping bagaimana?" Tanya yesung dengan nada cemas.

"Tenang aja sungie pasti hyung temuin tempat kemping kita" jawab donghae dengan nada yang membuat yesung percaya.

"Ne hyung" ucap yesung dengan nada lemas.

"Sungie lihat ini bukannya persimpangan yang kemaren kita lewatin" kata donghae yang memberhentikan jalannya.

"Ne hae hyung terus kita harus jalan ke arah mana?" tanya yesung.

"Hyung jaga belum tau" jawab donghae sambil memikirkan jalan mana yang mereka lewatin.

"Yak! hae hyung pokok nya sungie tidak mau tersesesat lagi ne" kata yesung.

"Ne" jawab donghae masih sambil berfikir dan memperhatikan sekitar.

Dan keberuntungan datang kepada donghae dan yesung karena ternyata temen-temennya sedang mencari mereka.

"Yak! Donghae yesung kemana aja kita semalaman mencari kalian?" Tanya salah satu temen donghae.

"Aku tersesat" jawab donghae.

"Tapi kenapa kamu bisa tersesat" tanya salah satu temannya lagi.

"Udah lah cerita nya panjang entar aku ceritakan kalau kita udah sampai di kemah karena aku sudah lapar dan capek" jawab donghae yang langsung berjalan kearah temennya datang lagi sambil mengandeng tangan yesung.

Sedangkan temen-temennya hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sikap donghae yang dingin.

Sesampainya di kemah donghae langsung menaruh tas nya dan berjalan kearah stand makanan.

Sedangkan yesung mengikutin donghae dari belakang sambil mengerutu melihat siswi-siswi yang memperhatikan donghae.

"Ini makan hyung tau pasti sungie lapar apalagi kemaren kita hanya memakan roti saja?"ucap donghae sambil menyerahkan makanannya.

"Ne hae hyung gomawo" ucap yesung sambil mengambil makan yang diberikan donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah tiga hari siswa siswi senior high school mejalanin kemping dan ini hari terakhir mereka di hutan.

Dan sekarang mereka menaiki bus yang mengantar mereka kesekolah.

Di dalam bus ada terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sudah tertidur ada juga yang mengobrol.

Sedangkan di salah satu tempat duduk ada namja tampan sedang merangkul sang namjachingunya.

"Hae hyung gomawo udah mau menjaga sungie saat kita di kemping" kata yesung sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ne hyung juga terima kasih karena sungie sudah mau memcaya'in hyung" kata donghae.

"Saranghae hae hyung jeongmal saranghae" kata yesung dengan nada bahagia.

"Nado saranghae" kata donghae sambil memberikan ciumanan singkat di bibir yesung.

Fin

Terima kasih jangan lupa review


End file.
